undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Underswap: Aeris
|date = July 2, 2018 |website = DeviantArt Gamejolt Tumblr Soundcloud |type = Switch-Up |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Noble Bright |medium = Game |status = WIP |creator = Team Polterswap |cocreator = June Elizabeth Nelson |writer = |artist = Demontoo and Soli |composer = Surefire, JackNstuff and Flufffybuns |programmer = |spriter = Box Of Nothings}} Underswap: Aeris (Previously known as Polterswap) is an ambitious take on Underswap by Team Polterswap that has been in the works for many years. This project is hoping to give the most 'authentic' Underswap experience. Originally created by soundcloud user June (a.k.a Polter), it was planned to be fangame on gamejolt. However Polter soon left the community and gave permission to their team members to continue the AU. It was later rebranded to Underswap: Aeris after the protagonist of the AU. Character Changes Most Characters like Papyrus, Sans, Toriel, Asgore etc. retain their roles from Underswap. However, several other characters have now switched roles fully. * Aeris is the Protagonist * Echo the flower is the Empty One * Froggit is the Chaotic Villager Shopkeeper * Chara is the Souless Angel * Asriel is the Fallen Child * Catty is the Oppressed Vender Character info Aeris Aeris is a 10 year old girl who stumbled upon Mt. Khara one day whilst exploring, she's a smart, kind and caring individual who loves to make friends and solve issues! She is the protagonist of the story. She has the soul of Patience. Echo Flower A mysterious quiet whisper echoes through the entryway of the Underground.. A new friend? Or something more malicious? Don't listen to it's praise, because it may not be what it seems. Asgore Retired King of the Underground, he lives alone in the Raindrop Catacombs waiting for his family to reunite once again. He only wishes for your safety, and will do whatever he can to keep you safe. The Megalomaniac Dummy A dummy who got aspirations to be a big fighting star, with a big blue contact lense. (He lost the other one.) His aspirations are unfortunately for naught, as he is but a dummy who can't move. Melogeist (Mettaton) A rock and roll ghost whose dream is to be the Underground's BIGGEST STAR! He loves to make music with his cousin, Napstablook. He and Aeris become great friends as the story progresses! Papyrus A chill, cool dude who happens to be the ladies man of Sundown, he got a knack for designing puzzles and hanging out with Undyne. His hobbies include cooking and hanging out at Muffet's Spider-Diner. Sans An adventurous dude with a heart of gold and a love for jokes and puns. He loves hanging out with Alphys and playing video games. He's a little lazy but that won't stop him from accomplishing the task at hand!! Kid "Monster" A playful little kid who accompanies Aeris for a short time period, having a love for humans and showing lots of interest. Muffet A quiet, soft speaking and flirtatious spider who uses her charm to get people to pay more for their orders. Gallery swapper.png|The original AU logo created by Dementoo Trivia * Papyrus and Sans's current designs seem to be based on the tumblr artist min-play's version of the Underswap skelebros. * Originally Melogiest was a female ghost, but was later changed to a male ghost in the reboot. ** This was because in Undertale, Mettaton was canonically male. * The AU uses many unused from Undertale like Star and Doghole. * The song Spooky sway uses letimotifs from Noisemaster's theme from Cucumber Quest and sounds effects from Earthbound. Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:Games Category:AUs of AUs